


Musical

by araraya



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yusuke likes to talk internally, Yusuke's obliviousness, anw it's fluff, did i mention it's fluff?, they're going to see a musical!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araraya/pseuds/araraya
Summary: Yusuke received a letter from one of Madarame's ex-pupil. Inside, is a letter and two tickets to see a musical. Now who would enjoy the sophisticated art of musical?Not Ryuji and Futaba, that's for sure. Ann? Possible. Makoto? Possible. Haru? Again, possible. Akira? Well, he did like Les Mis, didn't he?Sure, Akira it is.





	Musical

It was rare enough for Yusuke to have _any_ friend outside of the Phantom Thieves, let alone getting a letter addressed to him when he was about to head to his room.

He had seen other students in the dorm getting letters from families, friends, and lovers. The security/front desk officer would call out and hand it to them after school when they’re about to head into their room. They never call out to him, though, understandably.

But that day was different. He had just opened the dorm’s main lobby door and nodded to the security as he showed him his student ID card. You know, the usual protocol. There was only one unusual thing about that day.

“Ah, Kitagawa-kun, we have something for you,” the security said, opening the letter drawer, “Here. Have a good evening.”

Yusuke stared at him and the letter in his hand for a moment until the security coughed and smiled at him, he took the letter and thanked him. He flipped the letter around to see that the letter was originally addressed to Madarame’s shack, but perhaps it was returned to the sender—it _is_ a confiscated building after all—and the sender scratched the original address and wrote the Kosei dorm below it.

_How do they even know he lives in the dorm now?_

Yusuke walks into his room and puts down his bags. He sits down on the chair beside the mirror and the window and stares at the letter once more. He tries to read the sender’s name, but it’s smudged and they only wrote down their—possibly—first name or their nickname, seeing only one kanji is written there. Perhaps the writing was smudged by themselves, seeing the writing is written in ink.

He sets the letter down and looks for something to open the letter. He looks for his scissors and finds no luck. Painting knife? Sure. Painting knife it is. He slips the knife into the small opening in the seal, and carefully pushes it, tearing it gently open.

There are one letter and two tickets for something inside. He takes out the tickets first, they’re tickets for a play in a theatre in Shibuya. The title of the play is familiar to him, as it should. “The Hunchback of Notre Dame” is written on it, and the date being the day after tomorrow.

Yusuke takes out the letter and opens it. He reads the name of the sender and smiles. They’re from one of Madarame’s former pupils, Ryo.

_Dear Yusuke,_

_How are you? It’s me, Ryo Akazawa. I hope you still remember me._

Yusuke smiles. Of course he does. Ryo was one of the oldest and longest staying students. He was 22 when he left, and it has been five years since then. He used to give Yusuke his dinner when Madarame was punishing him by not giving him dinner. He used to give him pocket money so he can go out and make some friends in school—not that it ever succeeded.  Yusuke remembers being so torn when he left.

_I’m doing great, just in case you’re wondering. Madarame was being honest when he said he would make sure to destroy any chance of me being an artist, so as you would have guessed, I’m not a painter! lol._

_But I’m an actor now! Actually, I have been an actor since around 4 years ago. I don’t show up on TVs or Movies, but I’m doing well in plays and musicals. Haha! Can you believe that?_

Yes, yes he can. Ryo was a good looking young man, he remembers. He has never heard of his singing voice, but he has one of those nice, gentle voice when he’s speaking. It’s not strange to imagine him standing on a stage, acting and singing; no, not at all.

_Those tickets I give to you is for the evening show of the musical of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. We’re doing 3 shows that day, so I gave you the last one so you don’t have to worry about school. I wanted to give you tickets for Sunday show, but it’s fully booked._

_I also give you an extra, so ask your friend or your special one ;) ;) along with you._

_I’d love to talk more, but I’d rather do it face to face. So come to the back door and tell them you’re going to see me! Don’t worry, I already told them that you’re coming to see me, so you should have no problem._

_Oh, I don’t have a stage name, so you don’t have to worry about that._

_I can’t wait to see you on Saturday!_

_With love,_

_Ryo._

Yusuke chuckles and fold the letter back and put it inside the envelope once again. He picks up the tickets and true to his word, the name Ryo Akazawa is written on it, he must have missed it the first time. In fact, the name Ryo Akazawa is written in the biggest font.

Curious, Yusuke takes out his phone and googles his name.

Again, true to his word, he’s doing well in the theatre business. His social medias have at least 4000 followers, and he even has his own official fansite. The Ryo he sees in the recent photos he uploaded looks like, well, Ryo. He looks like the Ryo he remembers, with a more mature face, less dark circles, and far more healthier skin.

It makes Yusuke glad to know that he’s doing well, regardless of his profession. After all, he looks like he’s happy to do what he does.

He then looks at the tickets, then at his phone, then the tickets, then the phone.

_Who would enjoy watching this with him?_

 Definitely not Ryuji. Or Futaba. Ann? Possible. Makoto? Also possible. Haru? Again, possible.

But for some reason, his finger has unconsciously open his chatroom with Akira. The last message is from Akira, asking him to inform him as soon as he got home safely. Yusuke blushes.

Akira and he met earlier at the station. He was about to get to work, though, so all they did was greet each other and wished each other well, he on Akira and his job, and Akira on him and his day.

Akira is a gentle and caring person, so getting this kind of message from him is nothing new. Still, it makes Yusuke overly happy to know that _he_ cares about him. After all, Akira is his leader and friend.

Akira? Yusuke inhales, he knows Akira would enjoy it. He watched Les Misérables with him and cried, so surely he would like The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

_I mean, they’re both written by Victor Hugo, right?_

So… Akira? Sure, Akira it is.

…

“So, how much was the ticket again?” Asks Akira, pulling out his wallet as they wait in front of the entrance door.

Yusuke shakes his head, “A former Madarame’s pupil gave it to me. They were free.”

Akira glances at him, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Don’t worry about it,” Yusuke nods.

Akira hums and nods, putting back his wallet.

A comfortable silence falls between the two. Yusuke loves it when it does. He loves the fact that neither of them needs to keep talking to keep the mood from going awkward, he loves the fact that they can enjoy the silence and still have fun. He loves it even more when they talk, though.

The door opens and they’re allowed to go inside. Their seats are just right. Not too close nor too far to the stage. He really needs to thank Ryo later.

“Have you ever been to plays or musicals before, Yusuke?” Asks Akira, looking around at the seats that are gradually filled by people.

Yusuke shakes his head, “No, this will be my first.”

“Mine too,” Akira smiles, “I’m so glad I decided to not sneak Morgana in,” he glances at staffs all around them.

“Indeed,” Yusuke chuckles, “We would have got thrown out.”

“It’s so fancy here,” Akira points out, “But everyone is dressing casually. It’s weird.”

Yusuke nods, “It’s also disappointing to know that we aren’t allowed to bring any food or drinks inside. After all, a good show is better accompanied with good food.”

“Are you hungry?” Akira asks, tilting his head.

Yusuke bites his lower lip in embarrassment when, as if on a cue, his stomach growls. He coughs and nods.

Akira laughs, “Well, let’s get something to eat during the intermission and after the show. My treat. Hold it for now, okay?”

Yusuke nods excitedly and turns his head towards the stage as the light dims and rules read by one of the casts behind the stage.

…

The musical was _great_. It brought both Akira and Yusuke to tears. Ryo’s acting as Quasimodo was even better than what Yusuke had expected. No wonder he’s doing great in the business.

As Ryo has asked in his letter, they came to the backstage to meet him. Backstage is… something else. It looks and feels like they’re in another world with all these people who wears beautiful and dramatic costumes walking around with a glass of tea, coffee, and even beer. In a plastic cup. As they walk around in their middle ages costume. What a sight!

They were lead by one of the staffs to Ryo’s dressing room. The first thing Ryo did when he saw him was to tackle him into a hug, in which Yusuke stumbled and almost fell as Akira laughed beside him in amusement. He asked them to sit in one of the sofas and they talked. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They talked about their past, their present, and their plans for the future. Ryo was a nice man, and he involved Akira in their conversation so as not to bore him.

He escorted the two outside an hour later, because even though he would love to talk more to the two of them, he still had shows tomorrow and needed to get home as soon as he could. He stared at the two and sighed, smiling. He gave them a group hug and patted their back before letting them go, then they part ways with chest full of nostalgic joy.

Now, the two of them are inside LeBlanc. Akira is cooking curry for the two of them and Yusuke watches him from one of the booths.

“He was super nice,” Akira says as he serves Yusuke his curry and sits across him.

Yusuke nods, “And a great actor to boot.”

Akira hums and nods in agreement, “You two were really close,” Akira grins, “I was kind of jealous.”

Yusuke knits his eyebrows together, “What were you jealous about? He’s like my brother. Also, I’m close to you too, am I not?”

“Oh?” Akira leans in closer towards Yusuke and puts down his spoon, “If he’s close to you like a brother? What are you close to me as?”

“As a friend, of course!” Yusuke answers immediately, yet something doesn’t feel right to him.

Akira chuckles, picking back his spoon, “I’m kidding, Yusuke.”

And they proceed to eat in silence afterwards.

Whatever it is that made him feel like he answered him with the wrong answer is still haunting him. It doesn’t feel right to him to say that Akira is like a friend to him. He’s something more. Yet he doesn’t know what that _something_ is.

Good friend? _No, not quite._

Best friend? _Sure, but still, not enough._

_Not… enough?_

How come best friend is still not enough? For all he knows, he’d jump in excitement if Akira told him that he’s his best friend. And yet, it doesn’t feel right; it doesn’t feel enough.

Akira is probably one of the most important person he has ever met. He taught him to be brave, taught him not to give up, he even helped him get over his slump! Most of all, he puts up with him, accepting him as he is. As the eccentric person he is.

Akira is also beautiful. Not the same kind of beautiful as Ann is, but he’s beautiful. At first, Yusuke was hostile to him because he thought he was going to prevent him from painting Ann, but now, he no longer desires to paint Ann. He would love to paint Akira instead and see if his skill is enough to be able to paint his beauty.

“Yusuke?”

“Yes?”

“You’re staring. Are you alright?”

_Oh._ Yusuke clears his throat, “My apologies. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Akira asks, placing his hand on Yusuke’s forehead, “Your temperature is normal. Are you tired?”

Yusuke chuckles, taking Akira’s hand in his, “You’re such a worrier. Not that it’s a bad thing. It’s one of the things I like about you.”

_Wait_.

_Like_.

_Now, it feels closer to being right._

_So I like Akira._

“So I like you.”

_Oh I said it._

“You like me?” Akira asks, eyes wide. He looks down and blushes, then asks, “What do you mean you like me? What do you like me as?”

“Of course I like you as…”

_As what, indeed._

_Friend?_

_That too, but it’s not enough._

_Good friend?_

“Yusuke?”

_Better, still not enough._

“Yusuke? Hey!”

_Best friend, then?_

_Lovely, but it’s still not-_

“Yusuke, please tell me if you don’t like this.”

Suddenly he feels a pair of soft lips on his. They are Akira’s. He kisses him so soft and gently, it makes him feel so overwhelmed. He closes his eyes slowly and unconsciously returns his kisses, his hand cupping Akira’s jawline.

_Ah._

_No wonder they aren’t enough._

They part for air with foreheads and noses still touching. Yusuke opens his eyes to see Akira is still closing his. His long eyelashes look even more beautiful in this angle, his flushed skin, his breath ghosts over his own lips.

“Like this,” Yusuke says, smiling at Akira’s surprised look, then nods to himself, “Yes, I like you like this,” he continues, and chuckles as Akira’s blush deepens.

He leans into Akira’s head as he hides his face on his shoulder. Yusuke pulls him closer by his waist, and smiles fondly as Akira holds him and brings the two closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Ryo Akazawa came from Ryotaro Akazawa, an actual, real Japanese theatre actor. He's great. I love him.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! SHUKITA IS SO CUTE I LOVE THEM. 
> 
> I don't really spam/post anything P5 or any fandom in general, but if you'd like to talk(OR SQUEAL/FANGIRL) to me, you can find me on instagram @aayea_


End file.
